Entre bares y pianos
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Una guapo bartender de noche y un gentil profesor de piano de día. Seth se pregunta que es lo que tiene Edward para que le atraiga tanto. Seth/Edward. Reto destino Crack&Roll!


**Palabras**: 1541 palabras si contar título ni notas

**Notas: **Bueno, esta historia me gusta y tuve que darle muchas vueltas para crearla :) espero que les guste y es final abierto porque creo que abre puertas para una continuación :)

**

* * *

**

Entre bares y pianos:

* * *

Suspiré por cuarta vez conteniendo muy a duras penas mi fastidio. La chica que tenía delante era bonita, se llamaba Lauren, era de tez clara, de ojos pardos muy bonitos y el cabello del color del maíz. Sería una gran cita si no fuera que es tan…

-¡No inventes!-… tonta. Si volvía a decir una vez más "No inventes", no estaba seguro de lo que haría, simplemente me preguntaba porque a Bella se le daba por hacerme citas a ciegas con personas tan raras-¡Mira, Seth! Ahí está mi amiga Jessica ¿Iré a saludarla un momento, si?-yo casi lloré de alivio y le sonreí.

-Claro-contesté, Lauren se levantó agitando su cabello y caminó hacia Jessica moviendo exageradamente las caderas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras me giraba hacia la barra, Bella se me acercó despacito y se puso delante de mí.

-¿Y… qué tal?-yo le lancé una mirada asesina luego suspiré.

-Te juro que me suicidaré si vuelve a contarme otra de sus tontas historias- Bella soltó una risita y yo le sonreí con condescendencia.

-Lo siento, es que me rogó mucho rato para que le consiga esta cita, al final me dio pena-dijo con mirada culpable.

-Gracias por lo que me toca-repliqué pero igual le seguí sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Te sirvo algo antes de irme a atender mesas?-me preguntó.

-Un vodka con limón no me caería mal-dije, ella asintió y se retiró. Me entretuve jugando con mi servilleta mientras esperaba tanto a Bella como a Lauren, deseaba que Lauren encontrara más interesante a su amiga que a mí.

-Vodka con limón-dijo una voz aterciopelada y yo alcé la vista. Era un chico guapísimo, tenía el cabello del color de bronce, su piel era pálida y sus rasgos perfectos; vestía un traje negro típico de los bartender y me sonreía con sus preciosos ojos verdes- te lo manda Bella-yo lo cogí en silencio, demasiado embobado como para responder-¿Gracias?-dijo con sorna y yo me sonrojé profundamente.

-De nada-le respondí, él se rió entre dientes.

-Me llamo Edward, tú debes ser Seth, Bella dijo que eras su hermanito-yo fruncí levemente el ceño.

-Como si lo fuera, somos muy unidos-contesté, él me sonrió.

-Debe ser, he visto que ha estado pendiente de ti todo el tiempo que has estado aquí-yo me sonrojé otra vez, ¿Por qué Bella tenía que ser tan obvia con su sobreprotección?

-¿Y tú?-pregunté tratando de desviar la atención de mi-¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, hoy es mi primera noche-contestó con una sonrisa torcida, yo me sonrojé levemente y desvié la mirada.

-¿Y qué tal te está yendo hasta ahora?-él me miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Muy bien-susurró. De repente, hacía mucho calor a mi alrededor. Él no me quitaba la mirada de encima y yo tampoco podía desviar mis ojos de los suyos, era como si me hubiera hipnotizado o como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué era esa atracción repentina que sentía ese chico de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa seductora?

-Volví-yo retiré mis ojos con fastidio de Edward y miré a Lauren conteniendo mi mal genio-Jessica me estaba contando lo que le pasó hoy con Tayler y tú sabes que no puedo dejar así a mi amiga…

-Sí, Lauren, lo sé-murmuré volviendo a mirar a Edward pero él ya no estaba, se había alejado a atender otros pedidos. Yo suspiré frustrado, Lauren seguía hablando de Jessica y Tayler mientras yo me dedicaba a simular que la escuchaba y a mirar a Edward. Tenía una gran maestría de movimiento a la hora de hacer los tragos, era rápido, seductor, envolvente.

-Bueno, estoy algo cansada ¿Nos vamos?-yo asentí y busqué a Bella con la mirada para pagar la cuenta mientras Lauren iba a despedirse de Jessica.

-¿La cuenta?-era Edward, yo me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar ante su mirada y asentí, él se acercó hacia Bella que atendía a una pareja y ella le dio un papel de su libreta, me sonrió antes de volver a girarse y Edward volvió. Le extendí el cambio mientras lo seguía mirando, esto estaba totalmente permitido porque él también me miraba así que no parecía un niño bobo.

-¿Nos vamos?-yo asentí, Edward me sonrió de lado cuando lo miré y se fue hacia otras personas, yo me fui de ahí con Lauren pensando en él.

* * *

-Detesto tocar piano, Bella-me quejé mientras íbamos en su carro hacia el centro.

-Hazlo por Renée, Seth-me suplicó-le juré que tomarías clases de piano y si no lo haces se sentirá decepcionada-se detuvo delante del local y me sonrió con dulzura-¿por favor?

-Eres una manipuladora-mascullé cruzándome de brazos, ella me abrazó con cariño, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me bajé del carro.

-Volveré por ti a la una-me dijo por la ventanilla, yo asentí y ella se fue. Suspiré, Renée, Bella y Charlie eran como mi familia adoptiva a pesar de que ya tenía 20. Luego de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana Leah en un accidente hace 4 años, ellos me acogieron en su casa y siempre me hicieron sentir como parte de la familia, y, por supuesto, Bella se aprovechaba de mi cariño hacía ellos. Entré en local negando levemente con la cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Buenos días-me quedé paralizado totalmente, alcé la cabeza despacio y lo vi. Era Edward- un gusto volver a verte, Seth-dijo y sonrió torcidamente. Yo me sonrojé violentamente y lo miré con incredulidad.

-¿Eres tú mi profesor de piano?-musité de manera mortificada, él solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Resulta tan increíble?-la verdad, así como iba vestido, no. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro informal con una camisa verde igual que sus ojos, se le veía muy apuesto.

-Así, no-le contesté con sinceridad-pero si te imagino con tu ropa de bartender, sí-él se rió entre dientes-¿Por qué tienes dos trabajos?

-Este es un negocio familiar-contestó-mi madre se acaba de retirar y me ha pedido que yo siga enseñando, lo de bartender es solo por diversión-me giñó un ojo y yo le sonreí- ¿Empezamos?-yo asentí y me senté delante del piano que él me indicaba- Verás rápidamente que es muy sencillo-me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Ah, sí?-musité con un hilo de voz al percibir su cercanía, volvía a sentir mucho calor y las manos empezaban a sudarme.

-Sí-dijo él con normalidad mientras desplazaba sus manos por el piano, una suave melodía empezó a sonar lo cual era increíble porque parecía que ni tocaba las teclas. Me quedé embobado siguiendo con la vista sus manos luego lo miré a él, tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto muy suave en su rostro como si la música lo tranquilizara profundamente. Él abrió los ojos y los clavó en los míos, yo me quedé hipnotizado nuevamente por sus ojos además sentí como una chispa de electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y el espacio que nos separaba parecía excesivo.

-¿Buenas tardes?

Maldición.

Edward y yo nos levantamos simultáneamente y nos giramos a mirar a Lauren que estaba en la puerta del local. Juro que nadie en este momento podía odiarla más que yo aunque seguía algo confundido ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar entre Edward y yo?

-Seth, ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo con voz chillona- ¿También vienes a las clases de piano?-claro que no, estúpida, venía a ver los ojazos de Edward… me sorprendí por mi propio pensamiento y me sonrojé violentamente, asentí con algo de torpeza y desvié la mirada. Edward nos miraba de manera extraña, me miró un segundo antes de dirigirse a Lauren.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó con una suave sonrisa, Lauren se sonrojó y eso me molestó.

-Bueno, me inscribí en las clases de piano pero no recuerdo mi horario…-dijo acomodándose el cabello ¡Le estaba coqueteando!

-Ven conmigo, por favor-le dijo sonriéndole torcidamente, ¡Él también le estaba coqueteando! Edward buscó el horario de Lauren y se lo dictó para que lo apuntara.

-Muchas gracias, Edward-sonrió ella, yo suspiré fastidiado y me contuve de mirarla con mala cara.

-Nos vemos mañana, Lauren-dijo él sonriéndole, ella me sonrió y se fue. Edward se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa casi ¿burlona? Me senté de malos modos delante del piano y retuve el gesto infantil de cruzar los brazos- ¿Seguimos?-yo asentí, él empezó a explicarme cada una de las notas y la ubicación que tenían en las teclas, yo estaba fascinado con toda su sabiduría y su maestría para tocar. A la una escuché el claxon del auto de Bella, me levanté con algo de torpeza y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esa es Bella-le dije, él me sonrió con algo parecido a la dulzura.

-Nos veremos la próxima semana, a menos que nos encontremos en el bar-dijo con algo de burla.

-Suena como una cita-me reí yo, él me miró con ojos chispeantes y me sonrojé.

-Sí, eso suena bien-contestó riendo-¿El sábado?-yo asentí medio embobado y salí del local, Bella me saludó con una gran sonrisa y entramos en su carro.

-Te he conseguido una gran cita para el sábado-me dijo mientras íbamos hacia la casa, yo le sonreí con alegría.

-No va a ser necesario-le contesté, ella me miró con extrañeza pero yo no le dije nada, después de todo, tenía una cita el sábado y era con una persona totalmente genial.

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer :)

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


End file.
